Beneath the Dust
by aliasdenied
Summary: Akuroku, Zemyx, Soku. Zexion and Vexen are trying to create the ultimate weapon, Demyx want's whatever is best for Zexion, Riku feels useless, Axel and Larxene take it all as a big joke. And there's a secret of Marluxia...
1. Intro

So this is the Intro to my new story, Beneath the Dust. This is not part of the story, per say, but more of a filler, so you, the reader, won't be confused. Kindly read this before you begin. Enjoy Beneath the Dust .

.n.u.t.m.e.g.

* * *

This is AU- kinda. It still takes place in Kingdom Hearts, but there is no Organization XIII, and Sora and Riku don't know each other from the start. The people of the Organization XIII that _are_ mentioned, however, do have emotions, and are not heartless as portrayed in the games. And this**_ is_** yaoi/shonuen-ai so, be warned...

Characters Used

Riku

Sora

Axel

Roxas

Vexen

Zexion

Demyx

Larxene

Marluxia

* * *

If you have any further questions (for I don't know what else to type...er...heh...) please contact me, and I'll smooth things over.

Thanks!


	2. Shadows

**Disclaimer stuff-** As much as I wish I did, Axel, Demyx and Zexion belong to SquareEnix, and they're not bound up in my closet

-sniffle-

Kingdom Hearts belongs to S-E, blah..

Please, enjoy the first chapter, and be sure to review!

.n.u.t.m.e.g.

* * *

**Chapter One- Shadows**

His breath came in even measures, perfectly relaxed in the still silence of the night. Lying on his bed, sheets left slightly below his shoulders, the boy slept on in comfort, never stirring as the shadows crept in.

One motioned for the other to go forward, and with a great moment of hesitation he did. Looking nervously behind at the two waiting forms, he swallowed and raised his hand over the sleeping youth's neck. In his hand was a syringe, a needle which penetrated the boy's flesh, simultaneously causing his body to noticeably loosen.

The two others approached, and, taking hold of the sleeping child's wrists began to fade into the black. A hand snapped out and seized the last figure's arm, pulling him into the dark again.

Seconds later, they reappeared in the shadows of another place. Two wore black, sweeping cloaks that completely hid their features. The other was a young male, perhaps of 17, with straight, shoulder length silver hair, and blue eyes. The sleeping figure slumped between the two in cloaks wore naught but boxers and a sleeveless white top, brown hair tousled and sticking up at all angles, eyes blue.

"Well, uh, since it would appear that my services are no longer of need, I-"

"You will remain, Riku." The light, but chill voice cut through the latter's, ending further argument. His hood had been swept back, revealing another young male face. Hair the color of slate, parted so that it dangled down the right side of his face, and cut short in the back; built short and slim, he looked to be easily overpowered, but he carried himself, and his voice, with authority.

"But Zexion, really, there's no-"

"There will be no argument!" Interrupted again, this by the other form, Riku sighed in resignation.

"Fine, Vexen. Though I can't see how you might need me."

Vexen, with straight, blond, shoulder length hair, was glaring fiercely at Riku. Muttering something about lack of respect to elders, he turned towards Zexion.

"I'll go get the room open."

Nodding curtly, Zexion exchanged his grip on the young boy, hefting him over his shoulder; Vexen stalked off down the hallway. Zexion turned his attention once more to the silver-haired youth.

"Go fetch Axel and Larxene. They're needed for this. I shall go and find Demyx and Marluxia. You know where to take them."

Zexion turned on his heel and smoothly walked after Vexen, leaving Riku in his wake. '_Wonderful,'_ Riku thought bitterly. _'I get to find the two most temperamental people in our midst.'_ Swearing softly to himself, a scowl plastered across his face, he turned around, and quite nearly crashed into a smirking Larxene.

"I do hope that scowl is not meant for anyone _we_ know, mhm? And my, what creative language you know!" Sniggering, she flicked a hand up to her mouth. "And here I am, thinking you were docile."

Flicking a lone kunai out, she prodded his arm. "So what's Zexy and Vexy need me for now, hm?"

Slapping her arm away, he glared viciously down at her. "We caught him. Vexen went to open the room; Zexion wants you all to meet there." Shoving past her, he continued down the hallway, ignoring the kunai flicking past him, the electrical tension in the air, and her yelling.

Axel wasn't particurarly hard to find, either; Riku followed the smoke rolling across the ceiling to the pyro's room, cautiously tapping on the blackened door before pushing it open.

Coughing, he waved the smoke away from his head, peering through the dense mass to the source of it all. Axel was standing in the middle of the room, throwing numerous objects into the fiery inferno raging in the metal container built into the floor. Riku didn't know what to do, so he stood there, waiting for Axel to notice him.

He must have, for seconds later, he noticed his sleeve was on fire. Yelling, he batted at it with his other arm, which only succeded in spreading the fire. Brandishing his arms at Axel, who was rolling on the floor, gasping for breath, tears streaming from his eyes, Riku fled from the room into the hallway, where he threw himself on the ground, thrashing, trying to put out the fire.

Axel appeared in the doorway, clutching his sides, and managed to get out something that sounded like, "May I help you?" though it also might've been, "Get the hell out." or something of that sort.

Riku, shirt blackened, arms charred, picked himself up; if looks could kill, Axel would've been the one thrashing on the floor. "Yes, actually. We caught him. Vexen went to get the room open, Zexion went to find Demyx and Marluxia. Get your ass down there, now."

Snickering, Axel began walking the the other way down the hallway, convienantly forgetting to tell Riku that the back of his shirt had been on fire still. The angry yells told him that Riku'd found it.

Riku, having succeded in extinguishing the last bit of fire and thouroughly checking the rest of his clothes for flame, also made his way up to the room where the boy was being held. It had took them ages, and it had turned out to actually be immensely easy to capture this Sora figure.

It was the only room on the top floor of this building; knocking three times, he swung the door open, took in the fact that he'd managed to be the last one to arrive, and sat himself down in a chair in the corner. This room was seperated by a door from where the boy was being held; this would be where they made the final plans.

Zexion sat on a sofa with Demyx; Axel, Larxene, and Marluxia, sat on their sofa; Vexen, like Riku, sat alone in an armchair.

A cool voice slid into their minds. "Well. Shall we start?"

* * *

And there's chapter one. Chapter Two will be up shortly, so don't fret . Kindly review, I want to see if this idea will kick off, or flop lifelessly about like a dead fish. Enjoy . 


	3. The End and The Beginning

Yes... chapter two... told you it would be up soon. Once again, Read and Review .

* * *

The three who had not accompanied Riku had not been completely filled in on what was happening. Riku, though he had been with Zexion and Vexen, as much as he hated to admit it, was also not as informed. Axel was the first to raise the question. 

"So... we all know that this boy... Sora, is it?" Zexion nodded. "Well, we all know that Sora is special. But why?" Axel asked, arms folded against his chest.

Zexion rested his head on top of his folded hands, staring at Axel as if he were a particularly dim-witted individual. Vexen sighed.

"We will begin anew from the data Sora's body can provide us. His soul and body now are too... naive, for what we require."

"And what, per say, do we require? You'll forgive me, but doesn't this idea you're leading to sound a bit...childish?" Slightly bemused, Larxene interrupted Vexen, eyes questioning.

"Oh?"

"Yes- I mean, honestly- you're obviously hinting at world domination, anarchy, government, etc. etc. Peachy." She rolled her eyes. "How original is that?"

"Ah. So you would pass up a chance of a world governed by the six of us, rules we create?" Zexion spoke softly, so one had to listen carefully to catch his word. "This new warrior would be conditioned as an arbitrator of absolute power, to show our dominance! Who would dare defy us?"

Riku was on the edge of his seat, face contorted in a mixture of expression. "Sorry, missed the first bit. I could've sworn you said the six of us..."

A smile flickered across Zexion's face. "Ah- yes. I believe, Riku, that you said you believed yourself to be of no further use to us? Vexen and I agreed. You will be deposited on a small backwater planet- I believe called Destiny Islands?- with Sora."

Riku was on his feet now, eyes blazing. Larxene was openly laughing, Axel was trying to hide a snigger, and Marluxia placed a delicate hand over his mouth. Demyx had yet to say anything; his head was resting on Zexion's shoulder, but he was grinning at Riku.

Vexen shrugged. "Why the surprise? I mean, you are fairly useless... We all have our elements, or... otherwise..." He added, with a glance at Zexion.

Zexion murmured something into Demyx's ear, who, with a reluctant sigh, sat back on the couch as Zexion stood, extended a hand, and with a slight gesture, produced a portal similar to the one in which they had arrived.

"One-way ticket to exile!" crowed Larxene. "Don't bother to write!"

Riku was gapping openly at the portal. "Bu-" Zexion shook his head, took a step forward, and none to gently pushed Riku into the portal. With one last horror-struck glance behind him, he vanished, leaving and empty space in the center of the room.

Demyx rested his head on Zexion's lap as he sat down again, and Zexion rubbed his hands together. "So."

Axel nodded. "I'm all for it." A mischievous grin spread across his face. "When do we start?"

"Immediately; that's why you're all here." Everyone stood, and Vexen pushed open the other door. Two tables were lying side by side, one holding the motionless body of Sora, the other empty.

The confusion started all over again. "How are we going to do this? I'm still a bit lost." admitted Axel. Larxene and Marluxia nodded.

Vexen motioned to a container in the corner, currently closed, that held a clear liquid. "Zexion and I are doing most of the work, the four of you are here primarily to prevent things from breaking free of our control. Larxene, to re-start his heart if it fails," He mimed zapping lightning strikes. "Axel, to re-attached limbs, and other things with heat and fire, using the fire as a glue of sorts." Axel nodded. "Demyx, to cool the body down if it becomes over-heated from Axel and Larxene's attempts. And Marluxia, to bind Sora down with vines if his body seizes."

They all understood what they were to do, but still not sure what Zexion and Vexen's role was. Marluxia voiced that question.

"It's an extreme operation, no doubt. We need samples of all his muscle, blood, skin, organs, eyes, tongue, etc. Nothing is unimportant. When we get the sample from Sora's brain, the only thing that will change will be his personality and memories. We will be able to shape those. When we get the samples, they'll go into separate containers, and then put in a specific order that must not be changed into that container over there." Vexen nodded his head over to the container in the corner.

While Vexen was talking, Zexion had been working on injecting Sora with an anesthetic that would keep him asleep until they were finished.

Done with that, Zexion turned to the group. "We need to start now."

Holding his hand out to Larxene, he motioned for her to give up one of her precious kunai; it was with great reluctance (read: forcibly take) that she handed it over to Zexion. The electric qualities of the kunai would help to keep Sora's heart beating.

Marluxia wove vines around Sora's wrists and ankles, to keep him from moving involuntarily during the operation. Axel, Demyx and Larxene stepped outside the three others that were currently working on the boy.

The kunai flashed, and a cut was made on Sora's chest directly above his heart; the blood that seeped through was collected in a vial and emptied into the container that stood in the far corner. The liquid, seconds before clear and empty, was now coloured a dull red-brown.

Vexen smiled, restraining a laugh. "Oh yes... Soon, we will have our weapon."

* * *

So I'm kinda annoyed at I was going to upload the finished chapter, and it deleted itself. I was so mad So here's the finished version. And to those of you who asked, "Why didn't they just take a sample of skin to use for cloning?" I answer you with, "That would be boring; besides, they're idiots." . 


End file.
